Celebrity Darling: Ryuji Soma
by LostSoul93
Summary: Como una simple afirmación, un simple asentimiento de cabeza puede cambiar los acontecimientos y la vida de una persona. Sigue la historia de Ryuji Soma mientras se deja arrastrar por un torbellino que sin previo aviso aterriza en su vida, rompiendo con todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento. Historia AU, OC, OOC...


**A/N:** Buenas, hace siglos que no escribo nada y no es que se me de muy bien, pero cuando tengo algunas ideas como estas quiero escribirlas y ver si llegarán a algun final.

He querido escribir esta historia porque al jugar la ruta de Hayato (que todavía no he terminado) he conocido a Ryuji Soma y me ha encantado este personaje, me hubiera gustado que contara con su propia historia con la protagonista pero como no es así, se me ocurrió esta idea y he decidido escribir yo una para él.

Esta historia es totalmente AU y cuenta con OCs. La protagonista del juego aquí aparece reflejada como Lis Adams como algunos que otros personajes del juego y aunque intentaré más o menos que vayan apareciendo elementos de la historia etc del juego, esta historia tiene vida propia y se irá alejando del arco argumental principal del juego para seguir su propio camino y la historia que Ryuji me inspire a escribir.

**Disclaimer:** Celebrity Darling (for Gree), sus personajes, historia etc són propiedad de Voltage, Inc. yo solo los tomo prestados.

**Celebrity Darling for Gree - Ryuji Soma**

_(Ryuji Soma&OC)_

**Prólogo**

Podía ver desde donde estaba apoyado en la pared como Lis le lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Hayato pensando que nadie se daba cuenta y como hundía la cabeza cada vez que Hayato también lanzaba miradas en su dirección. Por desgracia y por más que su mente le decía que era un idiota por seguir torturándose por una mujer que jamás podría ser suya él no tenía más que ojos para ella, y aunque no sabía los detalles de porque reprimía sus sentimientos y porque se distanciaba del joven actor, también sabía que nunca tendría ojos para él, por mucho que lo intentara, era por eso por lo que intentaba mantener una actitud indiferente, actuar con calma, una conducta seria y casi carente de emociones cosa que más de una vez le había echado en cara Hayato. Suspirando apartó la vista y fue hacia el director para hablar con él antes de ir a su camerino a recoger sus cosas y volver a su casa. Su vacía, grande y solitaria casa.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que había cosas que no podían ser y batallas que no se podían ganar. Contra su voluntad recuerdos de su niñez le asaltaron como un vil ladrón, con una ligera sacudida despejó y encerró esos recuerdos en ese rincón de su mente y se puso en camino.

-MCD-

Al llegar a casa fue recibido como siempre por su gato, dejo sus cosas en la entrada y le dio su lata de comida favorita antes de subir a ducharse.

Recuerdos de Lis, su risa, sus conversaciones, incluso trabajando en sus respectivos personajes, como ella se equivocaba y con un ligero sonrojo se disculpaba nerviosa…

-¡AAAAAH!- Apoyó la frente sobre la pared bajo el chorro de la ducha. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. Si alguien pudiera ver dentro de su mente, se darían cuenta que bajo esa fachada de madurez, rectitud, seriedad y sobriedad había mucho más. Pero su padre y su estricta educación le habían hecho como era, y nunca había llegado a conocer a nadie con quien poder dejarse llevar. Todo el mundo siempre le comentaba como le admiraban y le congratulaban por cómo era, y para no decepcionar a todas esas personas seguía mostrando esa faceta. Era lo correcto, así debía ser, ¿no se lo había dicho siempre su padre?

Salió de la ducha y con una toalla enrollada en su cintura fue hacia la cocina a por una cerveza.

Mirando por la puerta que daba al patio la noche oscura sin estrellas solo iluminada por el brillo de la luna llena dejo que su mente, contra su voluntad, volviera a vagar en sus recuerdos de Lis, como seria ser recibido por ella al llegar a casa, o regresar juntos mientras hablaban de nimiedades, despertarse y ser la primera cosa que viera y lo último al irse a dormir… "Otra vez" se regañó por volver a tener pensamientos prohibidos, pero se vio cortado cuando un ruido en el jardín le alertó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó abriendo la puerta y saliendo para buscar mejor el origen de dicho ruido.

-Shhhhhh… harás que me encuentren.- le sobresaltó una melodiosa voz, que le hizo pensar en ninfas o hadas… "La he visto ir en esta dirección" escuchó que decían unas voces masculinas en la distancia - Mierda, vienen hacia aquí.- Y con ese casi gruñido la magia se esfumó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir o preguntar nada más la joven lo arrastró hacia la cocina y cerró la puerta y la cortina tras ella apoyándose pesadamente a la vez que soltaba un largo y sonoro suspiro.

Mientras la joven seguía allí parada ajena a él y estaba suspirando de alivio la observó, llevaba una sudadera con capucha tan grande que parecía un vestido, tan grande que no se podía distinguir ninguna forma, si no fuera porque le había escuchado hablar no sabría decir si era un hombre o una mujer, más bien una niña, era realmente diminuta, llevaba unos ajustados vaqueros y unas converse de color morado que no pasaban desapercibidas. Alzando la vista intentó verle la cara, pero llevaba la enorme capucha puesta y no se podía distinguir ningún rasgo tras esas enormes gafas de sol que también cubrían gran parte de su cara, en ese momento alzó la vista y pareció percatarse de su presencia.

-Esto… ¿hola?- dijo alzando una pequeña mano de la cual solo podía distinguir la punta de sus dedos ya que estaba cubierta por las grandes mangas de la sudadera.- Sé que es raro, no nos hemos visto nunca, he entrado sin más en tu jardín, es de noche y…estas desnudo... pero- al escucharle se dio cuenta de que solamente llevaba la toalla con la que había salido de la ducha, pero no es que supiera que iba a tener visitas, y desde que había irrumpido como un tornado en su jardín abrió la boca.

-Discúlpame un momento, voy a vestirme.- le interrumpió y sin más fue hacia su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa. Aunque por dentro estaba su cabeza dándole mil vueltas a esta extraña situación, no mostraba ni un ápice de lo que sentía, seguía con su semblante serio y adusto, mecánicamente se vistió y bajo hacia la cocina, donde… no había nadie. Quizás había sido todo una ilusión, se lo había imaginado, tanto pensar en Lis le había empezado a provocar extrañas alucinaciones, hasta que escucho su risa en el salón.

Fue hacia el origen de esa risa melodiosa, era como música para sus oídos, con una mueca dejo de pensar tonterías, parecía uno de sus personajes soltando esas tonterías sobre una extraña que se había colado en su casa además.

Se paró en la puerta al ver a la joven tirada en el suelo jugando con su gato, ese arisco gato que no dejaba que se acercara nadie más que él. La miraba ensimismado, se había quitado la capucha y las gafas y lo que vio le quitó el aliento de un puñetazo. Era una autentica diosa, de niña no tenía nada, unos cabellos rojizos que a la luz de la lámpara parecía tener vida, como unas llamaradas, una piel nívea y perfecta, una nariz patricia y pequeña y unos labios carnosos y perfectos en esa cara de duendecillo y sonriendo le daba un aire de una picara hada que hipnotizaba, pero lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia y alzo la mirada hacia él. Esos ojos, unos violáceos ojos que parecían poseer una sabiduría y a la vez una picardía y vivaz brillo que denotaban lo mucho que disfrutaba y apreciaba la vida, le volvió a robar el aliento, si no fuera porque podía ver que estaba moviendo los labios indicándole que le estaba hablando se habría quedado mirando hasta que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerle más. ¿Quién sería ella? ¿Qué hacia allí esa pequeña ninfa? ¿No sería cosa de Williams?, se había reído más de una vez por su "enamoramiento" (como lo había llamado él) con Lis, se conocían desde que eran prácticamente niños y era el único que le conocía de verdad y se reía y bromeaba siempre a su costa. Le había dicho más de una vez que lo que necesitaba para librarse de su "enamoramiento" era una buena noche con una joven dispuesta, pero él no era de ese tipo de hombres que podían acostarse con una mujer y actuar como si nada al día siguiente, lo había hecho y le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Quería conocer a la persona con la que compartiera dichos momentos, poder también disfrutar de su compañía etc, Will siempre se burlaba de él por lo anticuado que sonaba y actuaba en ciertos aspectos, pero él era así, y aunque le dolía y sufría porque Lis jamás le correspondería eso no le iba hacer dar su brazo a torcer, así que si esto era idea de Will, se iba a llevar una buena bronca, pero eso después de explicarle las cosas a la joven y de que se marchara de su casa.

Fue a buscar su móvil y marco el número de Will.

-¡Eh! Que pasa Ryu-ryu, ¿Qué tal el día? Has conseguido ya encontrar alguna joven más dispuesta que TU Lis o sigues atontado babeando tras ella.- le dijo con su característico humor gritando entre el genérico ruido de fondo; seguramente estaba en alguna discoteca intentando evadirse de su familia y sus responsabilidades. Más de una vez le había dicho que eso no era solución, simplemente estaba huyendo pero él siempre evitaba el tema con alguna broma o comentario absurdo.

-No tiene gracia Will.- le espetó sin andarse por las ramas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me he pasado lo sé pero tío, es que me jode verte así.-

-No hablo de eso, estoy acostumbrado a tus absurdas y nada graciosas bromas y comentarios.- podía notar la confusión de su amigo en su silencio.- Me refiero a la mujer que está ahora mismo en mi salón sentada en el suelo jugando con mi gato.- dijo bajando la voz y alejándose de la puerta mientras dejaba a la joven con la palabra en la boca, disculpándole solamente con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Qué demoni…?- no terminó de escuchar lo que decía porque en ese momento una pequeña mano le quito el móvil y lo apago, mirándole entre nerviosa y desafiante con esos maravillosos ojos que viéndolos de más cerca eran incluso más increíbles de lo que había pensado.

-¿Estabas llamando a la policía?- le pregunto ella irritada y desconfiada. Quiso reírse, se colaba en su casa y le estaba recriminando y mirando con sospecha por supuestamente llamar a la policía. Esto parecía sacado de una de sus series, a lo mejor esto era todo una especie de montaje, le estaban haciendo una cámara oculta o…- la joven chasco los dedos ante sus ojos.- Te he hecho una pregunta grandullón.-

Le miró alzando una ceja "¿grandullón?" aunque la verdad que a su lado parecía un gigante, le llegaba al pecho y para mirarle desde donde estaba frente a él, tenía que alzar la cabeza, pero aun así no perdía ese porte regio y mágico que parecía rodearle. Cada vez le parecía esto más y más surrealista.

-No era la policía, estaba hablando…-

-Bien.- Le cortó ella.- No necesitas a la policía, no te haré nada, tranquilo.- Esta vez alzó sus dos cejas, esto era increíble, la joven no parecía ser consciente de la situación; la que debería preocuparse era ella, se había colado en la casa de un desconocido (sin olvidar que cuando lo vio estaba con una simple toalla) era 2 veces más grande que ella y no sabía lo que podría hacerle, él sí, por supuesto no le pasaría nada, pero ella no podía saberlo. Sin ser consciente de sus pensamientos la joven siguió hablando.- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Él la miro fijamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción esperando a que siguiera, debía llamar a la policía estaba claro, pero también tenía curiosidad, esa parte de él que siempre había ocultado en un recóndito lugar de su interior, la que su padre le había enseñado a reprimir parecía querer rebelarse.

Viendo que no decía, ni hacia ningún gesto siguió hablando.- Necesito que me dejes pasar aquí unos días.-

"Estaba loca", murmuró para sus adentros, no tenía otra explicación, como podía presentarse allí, ante un desconocido sin más, colarse en su casa y como quien no quiere la cosa pedirle algo así. La joven parecía estar explicándole porque debería dejarle quedarse, pero no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, seguía viendo como movía los labios y agitaba los brazos explicándole vete tú a saber qué, pero él intentaba ver más allá, ver en el interior de la joven, colarse en su mente y ver que le pasaba por la cabeza para hacer algo tan disparatado.

De repente se detuvo y se abalanzó sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo, más fuerte de lo que se podría imaginar con unos brazos tan pequeños, pareció volver al presente. Y le escuchaba darle las gracias efusivamente.

-¿Eh?-

-Gracias por dejar quedarme aquí.- "Cuando había hecho eso…"

-No, no. Te equivocas, no puedes quedarte aquí.- le dijo apartándola y sujetándole por los hombros.

-Pero si acabas de asentir con la cabeza.-

-¿Yo? No he hecho nada de eso.- le dijo algo confundido, perdido en sus pensamientos no habría asentido sin darse cuenta… Daba igual, aun así no podía quedarse.

En ese momento la joven se cabreó y pudo verlo reflejado en el intenso brillo de sus ojos y sus labios apretados en una tensa y fina línea.

-Eres un mentiroso, acabas de decirme que si con la cabeza, no te puedes retractar. Voy a quedarme aquí y PUNTO.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, lo siento pero no puedes, creo que lo mejor sería llamar a la policía, si tienes problemas, ellos te podrán ayudar.-

-¡NO!- le dijo abalanzándose sobre él, le cogió desprevenido y cayeron los dos al suelo, ella a horcajadas con los puños sobre su pecho.- Te lo he explicado si voy a la policía ellos me encontraran, no puedo arriesgarme, necesito quedarme aquí, no se les ocurriría jamás ponerse a buscarme aquí.- "ellos" a quien se refería. Suspirando la miro desde donde estaba tirado en el suelo, tendría que haberle prestado más atención, ahora sabría a que se refería, pero su desesperada mirada tan contraria a la fuerte y firme mirada de antes le hizo lanzar toda su educación y precaución a los cuatro vientos, se dejó llevar como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás y con un fuerte asentimiento el semblante de la joven cambió y le dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.- ¡Oh! Gracias, gracias le dijo tirándose sobre él y abrazándole.

"Donde demonios se estaba metiendo"

La parte lógica y severa de su mente le decía con la voz de su padre que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida pero su otra parte aquella que tanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en su interior que jamás mostraba ante nadie más que en algunas contadas ocasiones cuando estaba con Will parecía disfrutar y regocijarse ante estos nuevos acontecimientos.

No habían pasado más que unos pocos segundos y ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Pero lo que realmente le confirmó que se había equivocado de verdad, fue la entrada de Will.

-¿Qué diablos…?- alzó la vista a la vez que la joven giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro mientras seguía abrazándole para encontrarse con su amigo con los ojos como platos observándole sin dar crédito a sus ojos.- ¿Ryu?

Definitivamente donde se había metido.

**TBC**


End file.
